The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, sensing environmental operational parameters and/or display-related operational parameters of the electronic displays while operating electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, vehicle dashboards, and wearable devices, among many others. To accurately display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., actual luminance) from its display pixels, for example, based on environmental operational parameters (e.g., ambient temperature, humidity, brightness, and the like) and/or display-related operational parameters (e.g., light emission, current signal magnitude which may affect light emission, and the like). However, in certain circumstances (e.g., in a dark environment), sensing while displaying an image frame may result in undesired light emission, which, when perceivable, may affect perceived image quality.